Horcrux's taken to the next level
by Compbrain1720
Summary: When harry finds out about the Soul Fragment in his scar after Voldemorts wraith flies through him in first year he works on destroying ans many of them as possible. However he does not know how so he begins work on inventing a way on the way harry finds he likes inventing. Currently no dialog and I need a beta-reader.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sitting in the room of requirement after being released from the hospital Wing at the end of his first year at Hogwarts. He was currently meditating trying to sort all of his thoughts and all of the new memories he gained when Voldemort flew through him after he destroyed Quirels body. He now knew that the soul fragment was split into its three components the magical part, the knowledge, and the personality and memories. The knowledge was absorbed into Harrys mind and with that he began working on the magic, his first step was to absorb the magic into his own core in such a way that he will maintain the core fragments own power and integrity. He wanted to use the fragment as a secondary source of power and to recharge his own core with power from the fragment increasing his own stamina. IT took several days and many trips to the ROR to finish but when he was done his power had increased by only 3% but his recharge rate was 20% greater than before. Harry also began going through the memories left over from Voldemort's horcrux looking for dueling knowledge and experience and the location of any more horcruxes.

Harry took the Diadem from the room of hidden things began dismantling the horcrux and then began experimenting with the horcrux. Harry managed to tie the, now soul fragment, to a rock and place it in a magical containment box that Harry created based on Voldemort's memories. Harry also found a trunk with space expansion charms on it inside the ROR it was only expanded to 50 feet in every direction but he outfitted it with a magical fridge and several other useful things he found inside the ROR.  
His favorite feature of the trunk was a charm he found in a book for new mothers that tracked the location and health of their new babies within a set area. In a footnote it said that the spell blocked other methods of tracking within range of the spell. Once the spell was cast inside the trunk Harry put hedwig inside the trunk with a tracking charm on her, the charm was completely blocked Harry was just hoping that it blocked the ministry trackers.  
The clump of Voldemort's memories was still in Harries head but it reacted purely on instinct since it had no knowledge to fight back and Harry had lobotomized the personality aspect so it was harmless.

While on the train back to London Harry got Hermione to agree to help him pick out a new wardrobe and glasses. Harry also went shopping for food and camping equipment for inside his trunk.

Time skip

It was now part way through Harrys second year and the chamber of secrets was being opened again Harry knew voldemort was behind it but was unsure how until he found the diary in moaning myrtle's bathroom Harry took the diary and placed it within another MCB he built. Harry took apart the Diary the same way the SF (soul fragment) and the diadem was taken apart in order to reduce the power they could wield.

Near the end of the year Harry went down into the chamber and tried to speak to the basilisk and found her completely insane. He released the rooster he brought with him and killed the basilisk. Harry explored the chamber and found a small study with a portrait of Salazar Slytherin that he took with him. He was disappointed to find that there was not much in the study but he did find three books on magical portraits, wandlore, and Salazar's journal when he was a preteen. Harry took a second trunk he found in the ROR and placed the basilisk into it then shrunk the trunk and placed it within his main trunk.

Harry did manage to find some new devices within the ROR during the year, three pensieve were in the ROR, 12 wands, 3 invisibility cloaks, and a locket with several shield charms. He also found a book on magical hunting, and connecting expanded spaces. Once Harry took Salazar's portrait into the ROR he was given a magical body to use within the ROR. Once he was told what Harry did with Voldemort's Horcruxes he began to respect Harry and the founder began to give Harry some instruction and act as a sounding board for Harrys harder ideas. After reading the book on magical portraits Harry made his own and tied it into one of the pensieve and placed voldemort's memories from the three SF Harry dismantled, then the portrait was given Salazar knowledge on occlumency and Harry's knowledge he gained from Voldemort then activated it took several days for the sorting of the memories to be completed but once done Harry could talk to his portrait and he would be able to learn anything he needed on Voldemort or get any advice on occlumency. When Salazar had seen Rowena's diadem he told Harry all he know about it, apparently it did more than give wisdom it enhanced occlumency if it was bound to the user. Salazar also told Harry how to break down the basilisk and use the parts for armor and to store the parts for uses when Harry was older; he also hired dobby the house elf to work in his trunk. In a book from the RoR Harry found a potion that reduced his need for sleep from eight to 3hours a night for a total of six months, when used in conjunction with occlumency only about 1.5 hours of sleep was needed. He could sleep for a full eight hours but it is not needed.

When Harry got back to the dursleys he drew the runes for a muggle notice-me-not ward onto a post-it note and put it onto the door of his room and the locket he found inside the ROR was modified with the spell version of the same charm and an intent ward. The final product was whenever he wore the locket any muggles that he did not want to notice him would not. A wizard version of the notice me not charm that was also tied to the locket set to affect his famous "Harry Potter" features; his scar, hair and facial features were unable to be recognized be any wizard he did not want to recognize him. He also charmed his glasses with a spell he found in the book on magical hunting. it was a spell to show heat or in muggle terms thermal imaging he remembered the time the headmaster snuck up on him in first year and according to Voogle he was not aware of anyone blocking there heat signature.

Most of the summer was spent working on Occlumency, spell accuracy and speed, and building armor from the basilisk. Salazar was considered an expert on snakes so he was able to walk Harry through the process from his portrait. The portrait of Harry nicknamed Voogle, told Harry of a cloak Voldemort made when he first started his attacks and once both sets of armor were tied together it was an extremely powers defense. It was about 3 weeks into summer that Voogle told Harry about a cache of supplies Voldemort setup in an alley in London. It was under the fidelius charm but with Harry formerly have a piece of Voldemort's soul he was aware of the secret but not on a conscious level. The cache was a 2 compartment trunk that had 1million galleons a potions lab with mostly dark ingredients. Once checking the area he removed any traps on the trunk and shrunk it with one of the wands from the ROR.

Harry spent a lot of his time in diagon ally for his last month of his summer break looking in shops for anything interesting. Harry bought several books and an entire labs worth of potions ingredients. While he was not hurting for money he was not 'set for life' his parent account had his grandparents life savings and the savings his parents had made, so he had enough to live off of until he got a job, without using the gold he plundered from Voldemort's cache.

During one of his trips to diagon, he found out about Sirius Black and after asking Fortescue, the man who runs the ice-cream shop, about him he learned the Black was the man who betrayed his parents to Voldemort and murdered 12 muggles with a single curse. When he arrived back at #4 he asked Voogle to tell him everything he knows about Sirius Black. Voogles response was that he was very good Auror and good friends with his parents. Harry read the article out loud and Voogles response was that Peter Pettigrew was the real traitor.

(A/N The reason Voogle never brought peter or the prophecy up is the way the portrait was designed)

Harry next began working charming is glasses to send images back to a new portrait he made back in his trunk this on was designed to monitor his wards, personal defenses, and health. The portrait was tied to a tiny ward stone and a control ward, a charm to record video/audio and the thermal charm were tied to the portrait and then sent to the second Pensieve. A ward to detect life signs was set up on his locket next then connected to the ward stone the results were compared to the visual data by the portrait and any anomalies were sent to Harry through an invisible gold stud earring.

Harry had remained friend with Hermione but his friendship with Ron had suffered due to the new study habits he adopted during his second year. Harry was considering showing Hermione most of his magical devices he made but wanted he to be able defend his secrets from Legilimency. He also knew that a magical portrait of Hermione connected to Voogle would seriously increase its power since it would be based off of his out of the box thinking and her powerful memory. Harry decided to tell Hermione and he began working on sharing the occlumency boosts of the Diadem with her. Harry bought a gold necklace with a diamond from diagon alley and began copying the charms on his locket once that was done he was a unicorn tail hair into the chain allowing it to amplify the power of the protection and he gave it the thermal and life signs charms and the warning charm. Salazar and Voogle had to help Harry find a way to split the diadems protection between the necklace and locket and to blood bond the protections too themselves. Harry also created a small three way floo network between his trunks one would be in the chamber of secrets, one would stay with him, and the third hopefully would go to Hermione. Harry cast the spells for the floo in Parseltongue, this caused the network to be undetectable except for detectors created with spells cast in Parseltongue the last piece was a spell created by Salazar that allowed a non parseltongue to say specific words in parseltongue under certain conditions. Salazar told Harry about his locket that he made for his wife that allowed her to speak parsel freely, which is where Harry came up with the idea for Hermione's necklace.

Harry visited Hermione's house with the necklace and trunk a week before school to give to her and show her the Lab and he called it. When he showed her the trunk and the floo connection and he explained that it led to his Lab she was skeptical. Harry asked her to trust him and showed her the floo in action. He came back and gave Hermione the necklace explained them to her, before he could bind the protections to Hermione though she put it on. Harry was surprised when they all worked, it would not have harmed her if she was not keyed into the defenses, just not activate. Harry told the password to Hermione in Parcel and how to speak it. When Hermione saw the books he had, and once he explained what Voogle was and why her never told anyone, he asked her to remember the way her was treated due to being a parseltongue then he had her imagine the reaction if people knew why he was a parseltongue. He then showed her the spell practice room, the supply room, and the 999,200 Galleons he got from Voldemort. When he was done she collapsed into a chair in the main room in the trunks. The last week of summer break was spent flooing back and forth and showing Hermione's parents her casting spells. They also made a magical portrait of Hermione and added it to Voogle in addition to testing Hermione's Occlumency. When Harry explained how he blocked the underage magic trace she almost collapsed laughing. The only downside is a special charm needed to be cast for owls to arrive at when the recipient are under the charm, which was taken care of by dobby. They both were researching why Hermione was able to use the medallion while not keyed in, finally Salazar had them brew a heritage potion and they both were surprised Hermione father was Harry's mothers cousin. Harry and Hermione were both shocked and elated that they were related. Hermione was keyed into the wards regardless and that particular loophole was closed.

When they arrived back at school Harry was getting some crazy readings from his life sign detector it was identifying Ron's rat as a human presence. The next week was spent testing the charms on the medallion's and when no problem was found Harry went used his trunks floo to enter the CoS and summoned a rat. Harry used a loyalty charm set to Ron on the rat and glamour it to look like scabbers then switched the rats and placed scabbers in a cage in an abandoned classroom after charming the cage with confounds, lethargy, and unbreakable charms. It took several days but eventually Harry found that the rat was an animagus after changing him back and finding Voldemort's wand, Harry found it worked perfectly for him so kept it. Hermione used Voldemort's wand to obliviate the meeting from Peters mind. Harry and Hermione sent the daily prophet an anonymous letter saying to be at the ministry atrium the following weekend, that Saturday they took Peter outside of the wards on the first and using a portkey they sent him stunned onto the ministry atrium fountain, with a note stuck to his chest saying "Check your facts before you through people into azkaban." The next day the prophet ran an article stating how Peter Pettigrew turned up stunned in the ministry; they also told about the note and with Sirius black escaping Azkaban then peter showing up there was no chance of a cover up. The Prophet also stated that a trial was set for the last week of September Harry was not too worried either way he just wanted peter to suffer Azkaban for betraying his family.

The copy of the daily prophet that arrived the day after the trial showed that Sirius Black was declared innocent and Peter was sentenced to Azkaban for life. The day after Sirius had arrived at the ministry to sign the necessary papers to be questioned and finalize his acquittal. About a month later Harry was eating dinner when Professor McGonagall asked him to follow her they arrived in an empty classroom and Harry saw Sirius Black in sitting down with Professor Lupin and Dumbledore. Harry was introduced to Sirius and told that he and Lupin had been friends of his parents. They talked for several hours when Sirius asked where he was living. Harry answered and said how for the last coupe summers he had been staying with friends or using a notice-me-not post-it on his door to keep them away. In the end when Sirius left he went to the ministry and filed for custody of Harry, when it came time for Harry to sign the papers he did so with relish and after sending a letter to Sirius asking if he will ever have to go back to the dursleys, he received an emphatic _**NO**_ as an answer. During this time Harry had been studying wads and ways to make them more powerful and Hermione was studying familiars. Harry began experimenting with an ROR wand studying the way they worked and different ways to amplify output via runes or rituals his most promising idea was to engrave runes to draw power from the surrounding air to add power to the spells output however the wands will be nearly useless in anything except a ring because of overpowering the spells. Hermione was researching different ways to find a familiar of to create a familiar bond with hedwig and crookshanks. During Christmas break Harry was looking in the black family library at 12 Grimmauld place he found several different book on Pensieve creation, and anti-copying spells for a library and a spell to the read a book into his mind while sleeping. Another thing they learned was that with the parseltongue floo network they can bypass anti Floo wards. Harry also found a reference to his final defeats of voldemort. He also found another of voldemort horcruxes in the drawing room which met the same fate as the others, the only difference was after lobotomizing the horcrux he moved the soul piece into a new a piece of granite.

Harry and Hermione spent Christmas mostly relaxing. Harry added a function to their necklaces by placing an invisibility cloak inside of the new master necklace, with a thought either one of them can become invisible. Hermione gave Harry portrait she made of his parents she managed to extract the echoes of his parents from voldemort's wand once done he bound the echoes into the painting and simply activated the painting. It took while to explain their new situation to them and who she was, lily was ecstatic about Hermione being family, and both were amazed at how their portrait was made. Hermione and Harry told Sirius the partial truth about how peter ended up in the ministry so it eased up explaining how she created the portrait. Harry ended up making a copy of his parent's frame that he placed in Grimmauld place for Sirius with the primary in his trunk. Both his parents were shocked at what Harry managed to do when he explained about Voogle they froze for a few moments but when they met Salazar they froze for several minutes.

It was mid-march when Harry was ready to prepare his next big project a new Pensieve was created and tied to several library charms Hard had left a trunk with a parsel floo inside it so he returned to Grimmauld place using the Pensieve and a bluff of wood with several dozen runes and spells on it he cast the starting spell on the black family library it took several minutes but the end result was every book was copied into the Pensieve. When Harry turned to leave he ran into Sirius. Harry ended up swearing Sirius to secrecy and showing him almost everything in his lab Sirius ended up needing a drink once Harry was finished. Harry took the floo down to his CoS in mid-June he aspen the last three months working on a way to reset the soul fragments to a new frequency an hour finally found a way while talking to his Mom, Salazar an Voogle he began writing the runes in Salazar ritual room in the CoS. He would completely remove the voldemort parts from the soul pieces then reset the "frequency" of the pieces to his own frequency while they would not act as a horcrux they could with the proper anchoring spells. What they would do is act as a secondary magical core for him if he desired. Harry did each piece separately starting with the piece in his scar. This piece was special it was reset to the proper frequency hen ha several additional spells placed on it then he placed it inside hedwig his owl. The additional spells with instinct memories allowing her to us the magic the SF gave her to apparate and communicate with Harry. Also Harry was able to use her to draw magic through the bond from the environment surrounding hedwig. After erasing the last of the horcruxes Harry placed each piece of soul into a separate piece of stone then placed them back inside a vault he made inside the most secure of his trunks.

Harry was planning on collecting one of the last of the horcruxes once summer started, Harry sent hedwig to scout the area and to create get an idea on where to apparate to. Collecting the horcrux was simple in idea but hard in practice he managed to trick the wards into thinking he was voldemort and let him through. Eventually he was through and he's disabled the traps on the ring. Once he had the ring he took a scan of the magic used to create a horcrux into a memory vial then went through his standard practice for horcruxes then moved the SF into a rock. The last of his projects for the summer was to clear out the cave that held the locket horcrux Harry created a fire bomb with spell that was banned since the creation of the statute of secrecy the bomb of firs incinerated the inferni and flashed the water into steam. Harry knew that the cave was completely sealed and that the fire would not escape. A week later Harry was back at the cave in his full armor, He opened the door to the cave and saw the water that flashed into Steam had turned back into water creating a perfect heavily warded hideout. Preparing the cave to be a fallback position too some time but after draining the water and getting Dobby to bring him the bottom of a houseboat and casting a fidealius over the whole cave and adding a parsel floo connection. Harry had Dolby add lighting, air circulation, and decoration to the cave and expand floor space over the lake and setup filters for the water.

The world cup was exciting and the team Harry bet on won however when the death eaters attacked Harry knew he needed to step up his dueling practices. Harry bought another trunk and gave it the standard charms. Harry knew he had some of the best duelers available to teach him real magical fighting. The new trunk had a run down version of the RoR inside of it, the spells and runes made the inside of the trunk similar to a magical portrait. Then the stone with ¼ of Voldemort's soul was used for power and, after a quick portrait for a test it worked. This took almost 3 months and he finished in time for Christmas.  
Hermione had stopped with major projects up until this point mainly she was copying the Hogwarts library into Harrys pensieve library and making several modifications, the first thing she did was tie the portraits into then Database pensieve. Then she took a three ring binder full of paper and used it as the reader. The stored books the books were opened by a magical portrait of Hermione called, Librarian. All that was needed was to tell Librarian the topic and she will search through the books stored in the database and tell respond with what was found, then the reader will show a list of the books, and after taping the title with a wand the book will open inside the reader. Hermione did all of her research in her trunk after that with the combined Hogwarts and Black libraries and hers and Harrys book's her essays were the best in the school. Lily Potter also told Hermione that she and James' personal vault had their school trunk which held her personal library, Harry was asked to collect them and those books were added except for personal books like diaries and journals that were added into their portrait. Hermione also expanded on the necklace Harry gave her and added runes to conjure a block of marble in the pack of a spell that is unable to be blocked by the shields. While the idea was not new being able to turn the spent marble back into magic inside the necklace was new this reduced the magic needed to cast the spell again. Eventually Hermione made a new master necklace and two secondary necklaces that went to her and Harry, once they were done everything that the old ones could do the new ones could. The master necklace contained ravenclaws diadem and Salazar's locket giving Hermione full parseltongue ability's and boosted the both of their Occlumency, and the invisibility cloak for invisibility with a thought. The best part of the master-secondary system was any spells cast on the master went to all of the secondary's which was exactly why the master was in a safe, hidden with the fidelius charm, In the securest trunk.

When the Triwizard tournament was announced Harry and Hermione severely stepped up their training both knew that nothing good would come of it. When Harrys name came out of the Goblet they knew they were right. Hermione then helped Harry finish the dueling room. While Harry and Hermione were not anti-social they defiantly were loners and were often found in the library until this year. Most people knew Harry never acted on his fame and actually loathed it. The only people that called him a cheat were Draco Malfoy's gang and Ron Weasley. The hufflepuffs resented Harry for stealing there thunder but they all knew that anytime one of the younger years asked for help he would give it and he was against any kind of bullying. The foreign students were unsure of him until the first task when he used parseltongue to tell the dragon his intention to take a fake egg from her nest. The second task Hermione was taken but gillyweed and a locator charm on her necklace allowed him to find her. Harry also helped free Fleur Delacour from getting stuck underwater allowing her to finish second after Harry. In DADA no one in the school could stop the imperious curse, Harry and Hermione both could but decided not to show it. During this Professor Snape threatened Harry with veritaserum prompting Harry to add charms to detect potions to the M-necklace. Harry went with Fleur to the Yule Ball but both made it clear it was only as friends. And when an article in the newspaper came out saying Fleur used her allure to get Harry to take her Harry responded that while he was aware of the allure it had no effect on him, then Sirius sued the daily prophet for saying that Harry was susceptible to a Veela allure when her was not even aware of it trying to work on him. The Dueling room was finished by Christmas when Harry and Hermione showed Sirius he was almost drooling but when James and lily appeared solid in the room they spent most of Christmas in the dueling room talking and opening presents in the dueling room. Harry spent a lot of time working with his parent's portraits practicing dueling. The used a fake wand that used runes to shoot colored balls of paint. His parents, Salazar, Voogle and, Sirius all taught Harry and Hermione. They also watched real duels from the memories of the four portraits even some between Salazar and the other founders. The best through was a memory that was passed down in Salazar's family of a fight between Merlin and Mordred. They also had lessons in silent casting and the basics of wandless casting. At the beginning of the year harry asked librarian for a ritual that has similar effects to the potion that lessens necessary sleep. There was none however Salazar told harry that there may be something the headmasters private library. James spoke up telling harry that this is the perfect time to build his own version of the Marauders map. Harry made some changes to the map to tell him where the older version was located and to locate ghosts and animagi and tell if a person is conscious if they are within 40 feet of the map. The new map was done in February and quickly located the old map in Fred and George's dorm Harry snuck into their dorm that night and found the map in Fred's trunk after getting hermione to be his lookout and checking for magical and non-magical methods of detection, disabling them, and unlocking the trunk he summoned the map, it flew into his hand and he replaced the map with a note "Collecting my family heirloom the son of Prongs. Find out who I am and a new map is yours?" Then locked the trunk and left. Having the old map back was nice as the new one was still temperamental. They also copied the old marauders responses into the new map minus wormtail and added Harry and Hermione since they knew their animagus forms Velociraptor for harry and an Owl for hermione. When harry announced his form there was general astonishment. Hermione began spouting off facts about the raptor and the strengths they have, neither of them were able to transform though.

The third task was beyond annoying for Harry he used his broom to fly above the maze and cast some spells to make a version of the marauders map that updated in real-time then then it was time to enter the maze the map will place an arrow in his field of vision on his glasses and tell him where the competition. When Harry heard fleur scream he followed the map to her location and freed her from the vines then located Victor and stunned him. Harry arrived at the cup and grabbed it but was knocked unconscious just after he felt a portkey activating. Harry awoke tied to a headstone in a graveyard he saw lucius Malfoy cutting a section of skin off of his arm and dropping it into a cauldron then approach harry and made a cut on his arm and fill a vial with Harrys blood and dropped it in the cauldron and Voldemort rose out of the cauldron harry used the only wandless spell he could use and summoned his wand. He felt is protection amulet on is neck unfortunately his armor was against the rules but they did not see his locket. Harry started fighting back and his first spell blew off Malfoys wand arm completely destroying the arm. Voldemort, with Malfoys wand, started shooting spells back at harry who was completely outmatched. Harry may have more raw power then Voldemort but he had much less experience and knowledge. Harry managed to get to the portkey and returned to Hogwarts, and using his locket adjusted the notice-me-not to cover his injuries. Harry was questioned and agreed to only show what happened in a pensieve, after the award ceremony Harry, Sirius, The Minister, three aurors alastor moody, and Professor McGonagall, and Hermione were in the headmaster's office. Harry specifically requested hermione since she was family which shocked everyone. When harry answered that his mother and her father were cousins it took everyone back for a few moments until hermione asked if they could continue. Harry placed the memory inside Dumbledore's pensieve and stepped back and collapsed into a chair hermione sat beside him and pulled his hear onto her shoulder letting him lay down somewhat. When everyone else was in the pensieve harry communicated to hermione to quickly copy the books in the office. As she was doing that everyone else was watching the memory she finished just before they exited the memory. Fudge was yelling and screaming that it was impossible while the aurors and Mcgonagall were terrified Sirius was pale and Dumbledore was silent. Albus asked harry what happened to his injuries which quieted everyone. Harry deactivated his notice-me-not ward and his appearance immediately changed showing the extent of his injuries. To told everyone a wristband with a notice-me-not ward that can cover certain aspects of a person's appearance that he uses when he goes into the public. Moody offered to take Harry to the hospital wing and Sirius nodded harry left followed by moody who was followed under full invisibility by hermione. Harry was exhausted and did not notice where they were until they were in the DADA office hermione watched as Moody went crazy and then signaled Dobby to get Dumbledore. When Moody raised his wand Hermione shot a stunning spell and the door blew open and Dumbledore shot a binding spell at moody. While Albus sent Snape to get veritaserum the minister was still acting crazy until harry asked the minister if he could speak to him privately after he got some sleep harry then collapsed unto Sirius who picked up Harry and carried him to the hospital wing.

When they arrived in the infirmary madam Pomfrey could not get any reading on harry until Hermione removed his locket and placed it in her bag. Madam Pomfrey gave her a glare then began her work, about an hour later the people that were in the headmasters office arrived in the infirmary, Pomfrey gave sirius her report and them a scaled down version to the headmaster. The next morning Minister fudge was meeting Harry in the Headmasters office. In attendance were Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Albus, Minerva, Minister Fudge, Snape, and Madam Bones. Harry and the minister talked and harry explained that there had been no communication between himself and the headmaster until yesterday and now since the end of his first year and that he had no desire to gain control of the wizarding world he explained how he had no political aims except to finish off Voldemort for good, and how he would be willing to give his support in the next ministerial election if they stand together united to finish off Voldemort. Harry then told the minister that his aims are to become a magical inventor he then showed off his model one marble conjurer he put it on and asked an auror to send a stunner at him. The spell impacted a block of marble that was then vanished after it impacted a block he gave a basic explanation that a unicorn tail hair was used as a magical battery to charge to conjure the blocks of marble. The aurors were impressed and saw the usefulness of the necklace. Harry explained that inventing was what he wants to do and the minister relaxed since he realized that Harry was not trying to kick him out of office. Harry realized what the minister was afraid of and started laughing. Harry assured the minster that the only office he may eventually go after was the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts then he turned to Albus and told him he will try to leave him five minutes of warning. Eventually an agreement was reached and the minister left to make a statement to the daily prophet.

Once it was only Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Albus harry asked the headmaster if he wanted to see of his newer projects. Together the four of them went to a classroom on the seventh floor and entered a trunk. Albus was understandably curious when he entered an empty room with a portrait on the wall. Harry walked up and Albus was surprised to see it was of harry. Harry told the portrait to run dueling program 5. Albus watched as the room's floor became grass and James and Lily Potter walked into the room. Albus was floored and wondering what was going on. As Harry explained what the room does and that they wanted a portrait of him to train with Albus was in awe and wondering what else these two had come up with he knew this was not everything and he really wanted to know what else they had created. Then they showed him the completed version of what they showed the minster this one had shield and conjured blocks of marble if the shields are to week then recycled the marble back into the M-battery. Now Albus was wondering he he had never thought of that before and he was wondering how they did it. Albus agreed to allow them to create a portrait of him. Hermione left the room and came back with a nearly completed portrait that just needed memories and knowledge. Albus started laughing and completed the portrait it quickly woke up and left the frame and then walked out the door that James and Lily walked out of earlier. The real Albus started laughing again saying that this was amazing. The fake Albus walked over to the wall and picked up one of the wands and started shooting green paint balls at the real Albus who started shielding the duel lasted only 10 minutes until the two Albus's turned and started attacking the other occupants of the room with paint spells harry hermione and sirius put up a good defense but soon all three were "Dead" after getting hit with pale green paint balls.  
Albus complimented that the room is very good but not as fast of powerful as a real person and it cannot strategize as well as a real person. Harry explained how they were working on different levels of difficulty and as they get better they can create harder opponents. Harry then asked the headmaster to try their main opponent. The fake Albus, James and Lily left and Salazar entered the room, once he introduced himself and offered to duel Albus the fight was on. Even with paint spells it was a hard fight for both eventually the fight was a draw. Salazar explained that he was not a normal portrait he was an actual imprint of Salazar and can learn and grow within the portrait and that he was able to use a form of independent thought but the rules of the room to not actually harm the trainees or teach anything above there ability's or true dark magic was forbidden and that he would not anyways.

Several hours later marveling at what Harry and Hermione had created in that trunk Albus realized that it was just the next step in magical portraits and then he realized the implications a hundred years from now students could be learning history from an imprint of himself of Salazar asking question asking tips on dueling from champions long dead. He then realized that harry had a destiny far bigger than he had previously imagined, he expected harry to change the world just not this much.

Harry was on the train heading home but instead of sitting in a compartment with hermione they were both looking for the weasley twins they had created a new version of the original map and were taking it to the twins. When they sat in the compartment with the twins they took out the map they both started looking at it. The twins noticed what it was and after a long conversation the twins now had the copy of the map but there were some new safety features as well as a new pass phrase that the twins needed to discover. Harry and Hermione also wanted to go into business with the twins, Hermione would be the main researcher and Harry, Fred, and George were inventers. Harry and Hermione both knew that Fred and George were smart but the just needed direction. Both twins knew that joke products while fun would not really a big market. After the Harry and Hermione (the Duo) showed the twins some of their inventions they quickly agreed. Fred and George agreed to come over to grimmauld place to work on some products and to finalize the contract. The final agreement was each of them would own a quarter of the shop. The Duo also told the twins that once the contract was signed they would begin showing them some of their bigger inventions.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Harrys ideas of dark and light magic are non-existent and many of his morals have been warped after all of the soul magic)

Harry was in his room at number 12 reading a book on soul magic on his reader. When he made his library database he never imagined how useful it would be or how much he would use it. The book he was reading came from the headmaster's office, normally he was against stealing but he justified it by saying his life was on the line and killing Voldemort was very important. He had already discovered how Salazar had enabled his locket to give the wearer parseltongue but he was now trying to find a way to send a new ability over the link between the SF's. The current idea was to find a magical creature, copy an ability then add it to one of the SF's to link to himself. Also he was going to move the SF in his scar to an object and bind it to his own magical signature, and blood he was not aware of anyone else who could copy a magical signature and he could only imprint his own. He wanted to be able to quickly break the link if it was unstable and moving the SF out of his scar was time consuming and took a great deal of concentration.

Harry was debating what abilities to copy; house elves could move anywhere they wanted and had incredible wandless magic, Vampires were immortal and could heal from anything. The biggest danger he could think of was the link between the 'donor' and himself allowing the 'donor' to possess him. He decided to use vampire blood in his first test. It took a trip down Knockturn alley to get to blood of vampire. Turning the vial of vampire blood into a partial horcrux turned out to be a bad idea the blood was dead and tried to kill the SF. After a week of testing he decided to try to capture a vampire, Harry began making a new lab in the trunk in the CoS. The trunk had a cell that was surrounded by a sunlight charm, to destroy the vampire if it tried to leave and runes to reduce mind defenses, speed, strength, and reasoning. The entire compartment was warded to only allow him in and had a separate copy of Voogle and non-interactive link to the library.

It took several weeks to find a vampire and to decide how old the vampire would be, the hardest part would be capturing the thing. Eventually he found a newly turned vampire in knockturn alley feeding on a death eater, counting his luck he turned the vampires clothes into a portkey taking the Vampire and the DE into the cell in the CoS. Using a very young vampire was Harry's best chance since it needed blood very often and any magical abilities were weaker and less controlled.

A week after the vampire was captured he started his mind attacks on the vampire; the goal was to reduce its mind to a comatose state. Breaking the vampires mind took all summer, and being kept alive on a diet of muggle blood that was nearly a week old kept the vampire at its weakest sustainable state. When the vampire was brain-dead Harry placed the SF he took from the diadem into a bracelet then he put it on the vampire then launched a legitimacy attack on the vampire and began attaching the SF to magic in the vampire. To test the power tap on the vampire Harry took the SF from the cup and placed it in a bracelet and put it on the DE he captured with the vampire. Once the final spells were cast the DE fell into a coma and its body began healing it took 4 days to fully heal from the blood loss and the vampire was even weaker during the DE's healing process. At the end of the 4 days the DE woke up, his physical strength was weaker than vampires, but his healing factor was far higher than human norms. The vampire was still stable it was during this however that Harry noticed that the DE's magic began to drain through his Dark Mark, Harry immediately broke the connection between the DE and the bracelet.

The rest of the month was spent checking the results of the vampire test and changing adding a portrait of himself to the controls of the dueling room. The portrait was linked to the SF powering the dueling room, it job was to monitor the connections looking for intruders and monitor the magic levels.  
(A/N Antivirus)  
The entire trunk system was given a redesign during the summer as well. There were now six trunks in total but they were getting crowded. Another two compartments were added to Harry and Hermione's trunks they now had a work area and school supply section, and sitting area. The sitting area had the floo connections but had a door way to move from the work area to the sitting area. The dueling trunk had four compartments used for the training room, the work room for the Twins and the Duo, and two supply rooms for completed items to be sold and item storage. The trunk that held Voldemort's cache of supplies still held the money and the questionable potions supplies it also held the master of the protection amulet for Harry and Hermione in a third compartment. The supplies from the basilisk and the armor were moved to this trunk when Harry changed the last trunk into the lab there he worked with the vampire and SF's this last trunk does not have a floo.

About two weeks into the summer before fifth year the Weasleys and Hermione moved into number 12 and 'The Order of the Phoenix' began using the house as its Head Quarters. The first and second floor was open to the Order however only Harry, Sirius, Hermione, and Remus were allowed to the upper floors without invitation. The Twins and the Duo began meeting in the work room in the dueling trunk making products for their store and stocking up on different supplies, the twins were also shown some of the different prototype designs the Duo had come up with. The final designs were left hidden until a contract was signed. The name the four came up with was RAMM  
(Raptor, Athena, Mischief, and Mayhem) Magical Inventions Sirius agreed to purchase the premise until the quartet could purchase the store themselves. They also began talking with the different Aurors in the Order for ideas on different products that could be made and sold by the four. The Duo also tested the dueling room on Tonks and Mad'Eye to test its capability's and to teach it new styles. Hermione created training dummy and put it under the control of the Control Portrait (CP) After allowing limited learning ability's to the CP it was able to give a much more challenging contest. Once the Duo swore Mad'Eye and Tonks to secrecy they explained that the training room was able to use portraits to program different styles of combat into the Room. As a demonstration they had the room replay the fight Dumbledore had with his portrait self. Once the two picked up their jaws they agreed to allow a portrait to be made of themselves on the condition they were allowed to use the room to practice. Mad'Eye also began talking to the control portrait designing several different training scenarios stationary and moving single and multi target and defense practice and an obstacle course for agility training and stamina training. Later Harry gave Mad'Eye access to a book detailing how to add new features to the room in order to improve it in exchange for real training dummy wands and real training. Over the next year Mad'Eye made the room equal to and beyond Auror level difficulty and when he began training with Salazar he showed up at least twice a week to fight him. During Christmas break Harry told the room to create an opponent using Dumbledore and Voldemort's combat knowledge and skills based on Mad'Eye personality. It took Albus and Mad'Eye working together to just hold their own. The fighter (called Ripper) became the target to beat before Harry would fight Voldemort.

By the end of summer Harry had found out what happened to during his test with the Vampire and DE. Voldemort is constantly draining 5% of his DE's magic into his own core when the Vampire regeneration came into effect on the DE it boosted the available magic in his core causing more magic to be fed along the link. The boost was about 30% causing another 1.5% of his true total to be sent along the link. After determining that there were no ill effects to the DE, Harry connected the SF in his wristband to the SF connected to the Vampire, while being watched by Hermione. Harry did not give Hermione many details just the spells on the band were several different healing spells, and to remove the band to stop the experiment. Harry was unconscious for 2 days while the regeneration magic worked on Harry's body after he woke up the first thing he noticed was an improvement with his eyesight. He also noticed that Hermione had removed the band on his wrist, apparently any repairs that were previously made would remain but no new repairs would happen with the band removed. Harry's scars had also healed and he grew another 2 inches and his agility, strength, and reflexes also improved. After adjusting his protection medallion to include glamor's to adjust to the changes over the next month he disconnected the Vampire from his band and put it back on and went to check on it. Harry had found out how to use blood replenishing potions on muggle blood to keep the vampire 'alive' but extremely weak and after eating its 'meal' it was back to its new normal.

School had started back up and RAMM was building copies of their products to market and designing new prototypes. One product Hermione was building was single spell wand for children, it was a wand built to cast a single spell using runes. Building the wand this way removed the need for a core and allowed anyone to use it. A teaching tool Hermione developed was a glove for a student's wand hand, it worked by amplifying the feeling magic made while traveling from their hand into the wand, allowing student to get more in touch with their making casting easier.

The twins were working on their joke line and but were also working on the magical equivalent of grenades and stun grenades, these products were only allowed to be sold to aurors and only to Aurors that swore an oath that they have not, will not, and do not work for Voldemort. Harry was working on building the Protection Amulets, these were the full version that have shields and conjure marble, and the difference was that the runes were etched onto the band as a micro dot. The size of the runes did not matter another rune was to prevent the amulets size from being changed and the runes read. Harry had also hired the house elf Winky to begin working on the shop and getting it cleaned up and ready to be used. The quartet was permitted to leave the school grounds after classes and on weekends to check on their store and prepare it for opening.

The next week Harry was ready to activate the magical transfer aspect of the SF he took out of the ring, he had moved the SF into a ward stone and placed the runes for the; fidelius charm for the stone only, intent wards, notice-me-not wards, power runes, as well as spells to attract light creatures. Harry purchased some land, through Sirius, that had an extremely above average concentration of magical energy and ran over a ley line. He was hoping that with the spells to attract light creatures that he would increase the amount of ambient magical energy in the area. He other plan was that the aura of the light creatures would feed back the transfer of energy and balance the effects of the soul magic. The hope was for Unicorns and other creatures to inhabit the newly planted forest and help bring up the level of ambient magic.

Harry made a few changes to his band allowing him to turn off the effects of the magic transfer (MT) my taping a rune on the band. Once he activated the band with the new _battery_ connected he immediately felt the newly available magic ready to be used. The amount of magic that would be drained from the area surrounding the ward stone was much greater than any one wizard could use so the drain was not noticeable in the immediate area surrounding the ward stone. A month after activating the MT harry sent a letter to Sirius asking him to buy ten breeding pairs of _light_ magical creatures to place in the forest surrounding the ward stone. With the entire forest under the different wards the area was attracting the more intelligent and powerful magical creatures however the weaker ones were unable to get to the forest. These were what Harry wanted brought to the forest. Sirius agreed as long as a return was made on the investment which was no problem since that was what Harry wanted in the first place.

Harry entered the forbidden forest a month into the school year with a modified vanishing cabinet. Using the ability's he gained from the vampire, he ran about 4 miles into the forest until he found a section of the forest with a large concentration of light magic. The vanishing cabinet was not a cabinet at all; it was a pillar that was spelled to attract, and work for, certain kinds of magical creatures. It would however only attract very young creatures that were just old enough to leave there mothers side, and transport them to the pillars mate in Harry's forest. The pillar would make a note of each creature transported in a notebook in Harry's lab and once a certain number of creatures were reached in the Reserve the pillar in the forbidden forest it would stop attracting that kind of creature or transporting them. The pillar was setup beyond the border of land owned by Hogwarts or anyone else, and was spelled with notice-me-not wards that affected everything not on the list of creatures set to be attracted to the pillar.

When harry had arrived at the school he found that Hagrid had been fired from his teaching duties due to Skeeter's articles from the previous year, he was still the grounds keeper however. Harry knew that hagrid had a large collection of different rare items in his shack that were worth quite a bit that he found in the forbidden forest. Harry hired Hagrid to once a month go through his Reserve and check on the animal's health and collect any loose items like unicorn or thestral tail hairs or other items that were on a list Harry gave him. Hagrid was more than happy to do this for harry since he got to work with more animals and because Harry asked him. The unicorn and thestral hairs were going to be used for any additional of the latest version of the PA's that were built and for more experimentation. Hermione also gave hagrid one of her special wands that was built to cast a generic healing and scanning spell in addition to a stunning, shield, and summoning spell. The _wand_ drew power from hagrid but because it did not have a core it was not legally a wand and was legal for hagrid to use. Hermione told hagrid that if he wanted any more spells added to it to just ask and she would add them

The pillars that harry used in the Forbidden forest and the reserve were based on the vanishing cabinet he found in the RoR. It only took a month for him to build the pillars based on the cabinet because his mother had been building a set but never managed to finish. The Duo, twins and Dobby were going through the RoR organizing it and collecting any interesting items. So far they had collected an additional 4 wands, 2 Invisibility cloaks, 400 books on light magic, 91 books on dark magic, and 600 and neutral subjects and 6 time turners, additionally there 5 rare books on enchanting, magical engineering, and alchemy that were taken. The books were scanned into their library and left in the RoR, however the cloaks, 2 time turners, and the rare books were put in storage. The rest of the artifacts were mostly ignored however there was some jewelry that was collected as well that was going to be enchanted. The vanishing cabinet was used to track its mate and placed in storage after being deactivated. Harry ended up sneaking out of the school and buying the missing cabinet and taking it back to the school. Once the cabinets were able to be copied they were shrunk and given to the headmaster. The headmaster had given The Duo permission to go through the RoR and organize it and they could take anything in there within reason, for compensation, as long as they told him what they were taking. However if this affected their grades the deal would be off. This took them the entire year to finish working 4 hours a day.

It was during Christmas that Hermione made a change to the pillar in the forbidden forest, despite his attempts at secrecy she knew what harry was doing with the voldemort's horcruxes that he found and why. Every piece of soul that harry disconnected from Voldemort, was another piece of his magical core that he could no longer use. Hermione found out what harry was doing when she examined the power source he used for the Dueling room, the security wards blocked everyone but harry, but she managed to key herself into them. Once he came to her for help with the bracelet with the _healing spells_ on it her theories were confirmed. One of her secret projects was to find any additional horcruxes hidden in England; she found Harry's notes on the creation of horcruxes and his memories of the magical signature of the spells used for a completed horcrux. The scanner she built was installed onto a broom that was given a set flight path over England and tied to a map that would show the location of any located. The scanner was unable to pierce protective enchantments however it would locate the presence of heavy warding and locate the signature of a fidelius charm and send the apparition coordinates to the map. She managed to do this by having a timer go off when the broom passed over heavy warding or a fidelius and using the formula D=(TS) she had the map mark a location 1 mile west of the ward boundary. The changes Hermione made to the forbidden forest Pillar allowed ambient magic to flow through the connection into air in the reserve. Since the ambient magic in the Forbidden forest is denser then the reserves the magic will move into the Reserve until both sides have equal amounts of ambient magic; however the transit is only one way preventing magic from traveling from the reserve to the forbidden forest.

It took a month for Hermione to find a horcrux with her scanner the wards protecting the location had long since broken down allowing her to walk right in and take the horcrux. This was also a great find for magical artifacts and other items. The horcrux was in a cabin that had a large library that was mostly intact as well as several cabinets filled with potions ingredients and several kinds of armor and weapons. There was also a ritual room for, supposedly, allowing the owner of the location to be revived. After Hermione scanned the location for traps her entered the location and activated a rune cluster on a block of wood for this kind of occasion. The block of wood was about a foot long and six inches wide and was hollow with space expansion charms were on the inside. A scanner archived the items in the same room as the device, and any items matching a specific category were summoned into the inside of the block using the same spells that copied from the vanishing cabinet. However books were immediately archived into new pensieve that Hermione made. Hermione went through the structure scanning for the horcrux, when she found the horcrux she used a variety of spells and found that the horcrux was dying, the age of the spells caused them to run out of power and were leaching power from the SF killing it. She went back and after collecting the storage box left to speak to Harry.

When Hermione confronted harry about the SF and the research he was doing into them they ended up fighting for several hours. No spells were thrown however once harry accepted Hermione knew and that she found another Horcrux created by someone other the Voldemort he was excited. They agreed to go through everything Hermione collected first and see what was usable. The books were inventoried and placed into the new physical library they began building. The library was a collection of their and Harry's parents personal books and the books collected from voldemort's cache. With the addition of these new books they had about 700 books in their physical library, not counting the pensive library. When they went back to collect the horcrux harry ran his own scans of the place, as Hermione had said the wards surrounding the place had died long ago. When he scanned the horcrux he tried to find who made the horcrux and if the wraith of the creator was still around. When done harry began the task of dismantling the horcrux and explaining to Hermione what he was doing. The SF belonged to witch from before the construction of Hogwarts. Which was why the wards had died and the horcrux was so weak. The shelves of cabinets had the own preservation spells which was why the books and artifacts were still usable. It did not take long for harry to finish, removing the knowledge from the personality took a long time however, adding it to a pensive took even longer, moving the SF into a block of granite was simple though.

The Duo spent another hour going through the area collecting the rest of the usable supplies. One of their more useful discoveries was a collection of seedling some of which went extinct hundreds of years ago. Apparently the witch that made the horcrux was rather paranoid and the wards surrounding the area had only broken about a year ago, normally the ministry was supposed to be monitoring for breaking wards but had not found out about the breaking wards yet. The duo decided to cast their own fidelius charm and wards over the structure and the surrounding thirty yards and use this place for their more dangerous experiments. One of the wards they cast was designed to destroy wraiths that pass through the wards. About ten years after casting this ward it destroyed the wraith of the woman that created the horcrux. Casting the wards took several visits over the course of a week; Harry was able to cast most of the wards rather easily with his vampire regeneration and the MT from the reserves battery. They discovered while going through the structure removing artifacts and decontaminating the area that the building was built during the roman occupation of Brittan and was taken over by a witch and magically fortified.

The archived books that were found in the Roman base were added to the Duo's private library. The Duo began making a new pensive library that would be exhibited once they were of age, books like the hogwarts curriculum and the several more advanced reference books all the way up to mastery were available in this one. The books in their Private library was accessible to the twins and Sirius however there more recent acquisition from the Roman witch, Voldemort's cache, and the headmasters library was only access able for them. The next revisions to the library was updating the portrait to earmark all of the books that they wanted restricted and locking the changed so that only they could change the access. They also enabled the library to conjure a copy of a book to be taken out of the trunk for 24 hours before it disappeared.

It was another 2 weeks after finding the first one that Hermione's scanner found another Horcrux, there was nothing special about this one it was lying in a river bed it took some time to get it out but once they had It back in the trunk harry led Hermione through the process of dismantling it. Harry then showed Hermione how to break the connections between the SF and the Wraith. Once done Harry bound the SF into a granite block that he connected to the wardstone powering the Dueling room. The SF that was found in the Roman Base was bound to a bracelet for Hermione.

Before the new uplink for Hermione was used they both tested the new bracelet on their DE prisoner. Harry had changed the loyalty aspect of the Dark Mark from Voldemort to himself and destroyed all other components of the mark. Harry put the bracelet on the DE and activated the connection. Once active the DE fell unconscious into another healing coma. After checking on the vampire it was showing the same strain that it was under when healing Harry. After removing the bracelet from the DE the Duo began redesigning the dueling room. The wardstone powering it was removed and one of Hermione's power transfer pillars was put in its place. The power collection pillar was placed in privet drive after 10 years of having very powerful active blood wards the area had a very dense amount of ambient magic. The receiving pillar was placed in the dueling room and connected to the dueling room. It was June when they finished upgrading the Dueling room; however it was during this time that Harry made a life changing discovery.

Harry and Hermione where at privet drive at night placing the collection pillar (CP). They had snuck into #4 to place the CP under the floor boards in the cupboard under the stairs. It was when the opened the door that they received the shock of their lives. Lying on a very old mattress was a small girl who harry would estimate to be about two or three covered in bruises. Hermione drew her wand and cast several diagnostic charms on her, the last one she cast was the check if the girl was a witch, and she was. Harry got out his mirror and contacted Sirius so he could talk to Tonks. Less than an hour later the of the now 4 Dursleys were being arrested for abusing a magical child, Harry and Hermione explained their presence as harry making peace with his past being forced to live with them for so long. The girls name was Emma Dursley she was 3 years old, petunia was pregnant with her when harry left for his 3rd year a Hogwarts. When she had a bout of accidental magic at 2 she was treated with the same amount of care as harry had been. Because Harry was her closest relative he would be partial custody of her immediately. With Sirius having Custody as well once Harry was 17 however that custody would change to full. Emma spent two weeks in the hospital being healed, during this time Harry stayed with Emma explaining to her about the wizarding world and he also filed for her last name to be changed to Potter. Vernon and Petunia were sentenced to 30 years in Azkaban and Dudley was Obliviated of magic and sent to a muggle juvenile correctional facility.

Emma love her new family, her Uncles Padfoot and Moony were fun and Aunt Tonks and Mione always told her funny stories and gave her lots of hugs, She loved Harry the most. He always made bubbles and pretty lights flied around her head and he stayed wither when she had nightmares. At the end of hospital stay Harry took Emma back to #12 Hermione had used the two weeks to create a special PA that could be put on Emma and not bother her. She ended up using a small gold anklet that had charms to make it weight less and to keep Emma from noticing it. The anklet had all of the charms that theirs had except Harry and Hermione controlled the invisibility and the parseltongue was disabled. There were also tracking charms, tied to a world map, so they could locate her. Harry was given the blood adoption potion to use when he wished; all he needed to do was add 10 drops of his blood then a drop of Emma's. They used the potion at the end of the summer before harry and Hermione went back to school. Needless to say most of the Duo's summer projects were put on hold. However the Duo would be using the Floo get come back to grimmauld to see Emma Lily Potter.

The only project that the Duo was involved in during the summer was opening up their new store with the Twins. Advertisements had been up in the daily prophet for 2 months and on opening day there were many customers at the store. Mad'Eye and Tonks were both at the store browsing the defense section looking at the defense section, and ended up blowing a months' worth of pay on different items like stun grenades, combat wands, and defense amulets, and decoy detonators. Half way through the day the head of the DMLE Madam Bones showed up after seeing what the Quartet had come up with. She placed several massive orders for almost everything in the defense section; PA, combat wands and the training gloves, shield hats and gloves. The shield gloves were the brain child of Fred and Harry they alloy a person to _bat away_ a spell by repelling magic away from the back of the hand. She also ordered several prototypes for and automatic eneverate function in the PA.

Hermione's Bracelet was finished now and she was using it regularly, she had been in the healing come for a day and her magical power increased by nearly fifty percent and her recharge rate was improved by thirty percent. Another addition the Duo made to the bracelets was a rune cluster that improved the efficiency that they could use their magic. They found the cluster in one of the books on magic from the Roman Base. The cluster allowed them to order their magic within their bodies allowing them to use the minimum amount of magic with the maximum effect. The problem was they needed to relearn control of their magic.

Voldemort had been strangely silent since his resurrection; Dumbledore had a few theories about why, but according to Snape Voldemort was searching for way to increase his power. Voldemort believed that the ritual to give him a body was botched, and was searching for ways to regain that lost power. Over the past year Snape and many other DE's were looking worse and worse, and becoming weaker. Snape was even having to stop teaching this year because he was so weak, and he had reported that many of the magically weaker DE's had already died, or become squibs.

Voldemort himself was worried his power was down to a fraction of its former glory. He had expended too much power fighting potter after his resurrection and it never returned. He had to draw more and more power from his followers and it was killing them. While he cared nothing for the followers, their deaths would cause problems later. Another problem was, all of his DE's were too weak to create an effective image so recruitment was nonexistent. He had torn Lucius memory of the ritual from his mind to go over, and found not problems with the ritual.

Classes at Hogwarts had been proceeding as normal for the Duo. Their homework was still simple for them but classes were still informative. Harry was flooing back to grimmauld place every night to spend time with Emma and Sirius. Most of the time however he was playing with Emma and showing her different kinds of magic, While harry was waiting for Emma to heal at the hospital he made a rune wand that would create bubbles and floating lights that she could move with her thoughts. His goal with the R-wand was to make learning to cast actual spells easier. He ended up making it into a game for her, the more bubbles she could control the more bubbles and lights the wand would make. Harry wanted to start being able to take her into the muggle world but he was worried about Emma talking about magic, his response was to add in a new notice-me-not ward tied to an intent ward that would ensure any mention about magic that Emma made would be ignored. The other benefit of the intent ward was anyone that had harmful intent to Emma would ignore her. However family was keyed into the ward preventing it from affecting them.

Christmas of Harry's sixth year was a huge affair with Emma around, she was sitting in her favorite spot on Harry's lap, playing with her toy wand managing to control two bubbles and two balls of light. Remus and Sirius were both at #12 as well as Tonks and her family, and the Grangers. Hermione's Dad knew Lily Potter and had been telling Harry stories of his mother as a child. Harry and Hermione gave Hermione's parents each nine millimeter hand gun that was modified to fire bullets charmed to penetrate shield spells in case they were ever attacked and a PA. Sirius and Remus both received PA's everyone received a basilisk hide vest. Emma got several coloring and wizard story books and new magical toys. Also during Christmas Harry spent a lot of time speaking to Ted and Andromeda Tonks looking for advice on different stages that Emma will go through and any differences for magical and non-magical children.

By the end of the school year, with professor Dumbledore's explanation on how blood wards work, The Duo had a way to finish off Voldemort. They were going to cast a blood ward that was powered by Lily's protection and charged by the love between Harry and Emma around the Voldemort's dwelling. The ward was modified however to keep people in however not out. The ward would contain the blast of fiendfire that harry would release and with all of the DE' and Voldemort to control the blast. The plan was to create four rune stones surrounding the house and activate the ward. Harry and hermione had set up the basis for the blood wards during Christmas break so the intervening months were charging the stones every time harry came back to grimmauld.

Harrys birthday was a massive party not only was it his seventeenth but it was also the day that he received full custody of Emma. Emma had started calling Harry daddy around Christmas and with her being so young she did not understand custody or adoption yet. The Quartet took a trip to the Reserve, it was Hagrid's day for going through the forest and he was going to lead them through the forest showing them the different sections where they are living. The unicorns and the Thestral's were getting along well in their new homes and the non-magical animals were doing well. The next day harry went to several shops for animals in Diagon and Knockturn alley and bought several varieties of snakes and large cats and Dogs to be released into the Reserve. One of the new wards he cast over the area would prevent these animals from permanently leaving the area. The wards would also keep the worst of the extreme weather out of the area.

Hermione had asked Neville to come over to see some of the seedling's and identify them and see where they will grow. Neville said that while many of the plant are rare they have very little use however several of them look very beautiful when fully grown.

The Runestone's for the blood wards were ready, Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius were going to Apparate to the boundaries of the wards and place the stones. Once done Harry was going to cast the fiendfire curse. Harry had opened the connection for the MT all the way and put up a new set of MT pillars for even more power. The wards were placed and activated and Harry cast the Fire spell.

A/N Emma was put into the story to help Harry and Hermione anchor their selves from falling off the edge of dark to evil. True this story is light compared to some of the darker stories however I am aiming towards immoral research methods not murder and torture.

This is not the only copy of the story I plan on posting. I will be adding dialog and reposting if I get enough interest in the idea.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Once the spell was cast the effect was immediate the foliage around the area was immediately consumed and the air itself was lit on fire. Harrys directed the fire towards the house and slowly the fire followed his direction. One of the reasons Fiendfyre was illegal was its difficulty to control and while many have tried to control almost all have died in the attempt. When the fire hit the wards on the house they began buckling immediately. The fire continued to eat away at the magic of the wards until harry started putting magic that he collected from the SF into the fire. The extra energy sped up the destruction of Voldemort's wards by roughly 60 percent. The fidealus fell moments after Harry added the SF magic, causing the rest of the Wards to destabilize. A little known fact was that for the fidealus to be properly effective any other Wards had to be woven into the fidealus so that the magic of the wards will be hidden properly. And destroying the fidealus will, if cast properly, will destabilize the other wards while they try to compensate for the loss of the Fidealus charm.

Hermione, Sirius, and Remus took advantage of this and began attacking the wards to further destabilize them. It is poetic justice that they took advantage of another fact about the fidealus charm during this attack, if the charm breaks the other wards will destabilize, the problem is that with the wards destabilized they need to compensate for the loss of the fidealus, this limits the wards abilities to strike back at attackers. Voldemort used this the night he tried to kill harry, after destroying the fidealus he launched a brutal attack on the wards destroying them before erecting his own keeping the Potters in the house. Under the bombardment of Fiendfyre and the other attacks the wards crashed in moments. The House was quickly destroyed in the fire, followed by everyone inside. Harry received word from the monitor that the Dark Mark on the captured DE completely drained him of magic reducing him to a squib, and through the mark found that all but ten DE's had been drained as well.

(Perspective Change)

The next day the papers headlines blared that several members of the ministry had become squibs after clamping there hand over their arms, screaming, before passing out. They were quickly checked over and when the Dark Mark was found they, arrested and diagnosed by ministry healers and pronounced squibs. Over one hundred member's society were arrested and sentenced to Azkaban, when minister Fudge tried to cover it up he was kicked out of office. Severus Snape was in a bind when he woke up after being stunned by Potter he was ready to kill him. But when he read the paper and checked his magic to find it intact. He was incoherent for an hour, trying to come up with a reason for his intact magic. He got up to find himself in his house and went to his kitchen to find a letter on his table.

'_To Severus Snape:_

_Snape I saved your magic by breaking the feed that that your Dark Mark had with Voldemort. The Dark Mark drained five Percent of your magic to Voldemort giving him more power, when I burned down Riddle Manor Voldemort drained every DE of their magic trying to stop me. You now owe me twice over, in repayment of your debt you will never tell anyone what I did. Or even hint at my ability to manipulate the Dark Mark._

_Lastly I know you hate teaching so I am offering you a job, I respect your abilities as a potions Master. So in I am offering you an apochrathy to run in Diagon Alley my only condition is that you don't insult your fellow employees. You will not even have to run the counter just brew potions and research. I know you love this as I found your old potions book Half-blood Prince. Anyway please send me an owl either way._

_You will be paid 15% of the total cost of a standard potion, 25% of a specialty potion, and 35% for any potion you develop during the course of your employment. You will also be given 10,000 galleons a year for research purposes, a Private Lab, house elf, and access to top quality ingredients. In addition, you will receive full credit for any discoveries you make, and you will be receiving work as I have a contract with the DMLE to provide potions. I also have Basilisk parts to be researched._

_There is another reason I want you for this job but that requires you agree to the contract with Minister Bones._

_Sincerely Harry Potter'_

Snape sat there in silence wondering at what to do. He wanted that job it was a dream job to him, to stupid children, not having to work with other people, a truly private lab, and top quality ingredients. He knew where potter was getting the ingredients; he knew that Potter was working with Longbottom. As much as he hated to admit it, Longbottom was a prodigy at herbology. Also he had seen the potions equipment that Potter and Granger used during his classes, it was top quality equipment. The mention of a contract with the Minister was intriguing, and he knew it was real; his own network of contacts assured his as such. In addition having access to basilisk part was also a dream of his, as well as the 10,000 galleons for research purposes, over 3 times what he received from Hogwarts. His biggest problem was working for Potter, but he had to admit having a Potter admit is genius at potions was a massive boost to his pride. The move was almost Slytherin in nature, not that he would ever tell Potter that. In the end the ability to get away from working with children was the selling point. Severus sent out a letter to Potter asking for a meeting place. The reply was prompt and gave a shop number in diagon alley, again Severus was shocked he saw this store being rebuilt several times and, with legitimacy, knew that the design was a potions store and he had been green with envy at the supplies being moved into that shop. Severus also realized what potter was doing by having workers rebuild the store during the day and moving supplies in the open, Potter was drawing attention to the store to gain business. He had to admit that Potter was acting like a Slytherin; in fact he had seen some of the workers stop working and talk to people on the street saying how some of the trunks were filled with supplies and books for the brewers to reference and research.

Severus meeting what Harry went as expected, Severus's budging respect for Harry after he realized what he accomplished was evident but hidden behind a mask of dissolving contempt. After Severus signed a secrecy contract the Duo gave Severus a tour of the facility. The research and brewing sections sold Severus completely. The research sections had portraits of former Masters of the art that agreed to offer advice on different potions, even Salazar had a portrait in this section, there was also a pensive library full of potions books, for research, and reference. Snape was also given a tour of the green houses and supply warehouse. Lastly Severus was shown his private lab and introduced to the House Elf assigned to him, This particular house elf was had been taught how to work with potions from her former master, and in addition to being assigned to work with Severus she would be teaching other elves how to work with potions.

Once Severus was ready to start work he had his Occlumency tested by a device similar to the Sorting hat, the reasoning was that if there was an accident the brewer had to be able to keep a level head and The Duo did not want any secrets spilled. Snape saw the importance but did not relish the idea of his mind being probed. He relented but grudgingly he really wanted this job. Lastly he was quizzed on different potions subjects by the portraits to complete the hiring process. Then given a money pouch and had it explained. Due to him knowledge of potions he had a 1,000 galleon per year limit for books on potions that he could buy if the pensive library did not have the book. Once he bought the book it had to be scanned into the library but once he did so he could make a permanent copy of the book to keep, the original was placed into the repository.

The next day Severus sent his resignation to Dumbledore, and met with The Duo, Minster Bones, and the Head Unspeakable. Apparently Potter was being given a license to study Dark magic to find counters to spells and potions legally. He realized that this was the real reason for him being hired. Severus accepted and was given the license to study dark magic and he was permitted to purchase items and books detailing the darker aspects of magic. Potter had set up a contract to develop different aspects of darker magic's. This was part of what he wanted to do and now it would be legal for him to do, he was starting to think that being employed by Potter would not be so bad.

Severus had been brewing potions like crazy for over a month now stocking up on different potions for opening day. Severus was in his element and was having a ball; he had 6 cauldrons of potion brewing while taking down notes on his reader, and was working on a stronger version of a healing potion that he found in the library, lastly he was working on a potion version of the counter spell to _sectumsempra. _ He was forever pleased that the house elf assigned to him was taught about potions, not having to collect potion supplies was very nice.

(Perspective Change)

In Little Hangleton a snake was heading away from the area of land where her master a lived. The snake was heading toward the village looking for a muggle for her master to possess. She was dragging her very weak master along with her using the horcrux within her. She was only alive because she was away from the house here her master lived when the cursed fire destroyed everything. It was slow going to pull the master along with her she only hoped that the vessel she found was strong enough to strengthen her master.

(Back to Duo)

Harry was pleased, Severus Snape had accepted his offer to work and was doing very well. True he was paying him quite a lot but he anticipated great returns. Potion masters that had Snape's level of skill were hard to find and getting snape to work for him was a great achievement. Truthfully he just wanted Snape out of Hogwarts, he may be a brilliant man but he sucks at teaching. Harry was looking forward to employing more brewers once Hogwarts began turning out more. What really pleased Harry is that Snape did not even realize that, when he walked through the door into his lab he was walking through a vanishing cabinet into a basement of a warehouse several miles outside of London. The Duo built the shop to only have the customer side of the store in Diagon all of the stock, supplies, and research materials were outside of the alley easing the ability to ward the shop.

Harry and Hermione both took their NEWTS early since they were so far ahead of their peers. They scored extremely well and passed with flying colors. Harry did not want to have to leave Emma wish Sirius for another year, and both of them did not want to waste another year reviewing the subjects that they already knew. Both of them had asked their professors to test them on the subjects to see where they were and both were past NEWT level. At Hermione's insistence they both began planning a library to be built in Diagon Alley however they would be waiting for funds to be built back up after opening the potions store.

It was a six months after the start of their would be 7th year when Harry developed his newest version of the PA, the particular element he changed was the notice-me-not ward the last one only affected his distinctive features such as his hair, scar, and face. This version would tailor itself for each individual person by finding the best combination of features to create a person that was completely unnoticeable to that person. It was a combination of legitimacy, glamour's, and a notice-me-not charm to complete the new charm. These kind of charms were normally used on muggles to keep them away from magical areas like Hogwarts. Normally this ward was too powerful to use on a person because of the needed power to activate it. Harry redesigned the ward in a way that exploited the way that the humans especially wizards want to ignore anything that does not affect them personally by becoming as uninteresting as possible. And further become unnoticed by using a notice-me-not charm to cover the magical signature of the charms and himself, what he did not expect was that the legitimacy probe was laced with the notice-me-not charm almost completely hiding the probe from notice. It was one of his best works and frankly it was too effective, he had to design a weakened version of charm in order to make any purchases in the alley and to even be heard, the effectiveness of the new ward scared him if someone like Voldemort got his hand on the design. Harry ended up making a PA with the charm placed on it and putting the completed amulet in the vault Hermione and he created. Frankly he did not trust the goblins with this amulet. He did upgrade the master amulet with a weakened version of the charm; the new version of the charm was less than a tenth of the power of the original.

(Perspective change)

The snake had finally found someone. They had little magic of their own but they had a core at least. The person must be what her master called a squib. As she approached him the part of her master inside her pulled the part of her master that she was pulling along behind her inside of her and switched places with it.

The part of Voldemort that had a body was catatonic and completely gone. The pain and shock of being burned to death by fiendfyre, being ejected from his body, and magical exhaustion caused him to enter a coma that he may never recover from. The SF that was in Nagini began working on possessing the person nagini found. Once the switch was done voldemort entered the person and hit deep inside the person feeding on the person's emotions and weak magic to strengthen himself. It would take years before he was strong enough to take control.

(Back to Duo)

Emma's fifth birthday was today, Harry was decorating their house and Dobby was making food for the party. Emma had been attending a Daycare, since she was four. Not because Harry could not watch her or find a baby sitter, but to allow her to spend time with children her own age. It took some doing but Harry eventually convinced Sirius to speak to Molly Weasley and get her to run the first Wizarding day care and park. Sirius would be providing the initial funding to open it, and Molly would be running it. When Harry was speaking to the twins they told him how their mother was suffering from an empty nest and he figured that she would take to the job like a duck to water. The wards placed over the entrance to the center were top of the line. Based on Harry's suggestion, Sirius placed entrance to the center in Diagon Alley, and then found an old closed down Daycare Center in a town far from London. Harry then came to the center and placed the spells for a vanishing cabinet on a door way. The wards Harry placed on the door were some of the strongest he ever placed. Dozens of different defensive wards were active at all times, and in an emergency there were many different offensive wards placed on that door. The Center itself was protected mostly by staying hidden. There was mainly notice-me-not wards and anti-dark creature wards, and anti-tracking wards. Hermione modified the anti-tracking wards to send the tracking signal through the vanishing door way so that the charms would show the child inside Diagon. At first parents were wary to send their children to the center, but it only took one interview for the prophet from Harry and kids were soon visiting the center to play, or stay while parent were working. Most parents let their children play at the center while they did their shopping in diagon. One of the biggest hits was the equivalent of a magical paintball field that was built. RAMM had a Forest warded and walled in, then provided 100 specialized wands that could send balls of paint and cash a shield only. The door way to the field was charmed to stop a person from entering if they had any enchanted objects other than the wands to keep a fair advantage. Kids were issued a bracelet that kept a record of the amount of time spent at the center to keep a tab for the bill. The bracelets were charmed to not come off in the center but could be taken off in the lobby. Sirius and Remus also made a version of the Marauders map for the center to scan for intruders and keep track of the children. Overall Harry was pretty proud of his idea and he had high hopes that his biggest goal of breaking down the house barriers at Hogwarts would be realized inside twenty years. Something much unexpected was, a month after opening the doors, Albus Dumbledore visited the center. When he left he said that it was one of the greatest ideas since the founding of Hogwarts, to bring the community closer together. As expected the number of children attending the center soon climbed to new heights. Another great piece of publicity the center had was the DMLE rented the paint ball room that year for a Christmas party.

(Time skip 4 years)

It only took for years for Harry to get all of his money that he used on starting his company back. RAMM was doing very well and they had opened two new shops in France and another in Spain they also opened created a Portal, the name for his door ways, in Hogsmeade linking an empty store front to the store in Diagon Alley, It turned out that they unintentionally copied gringotts with their store design.

The door way in gringotts that lead to the vault's was a portal to an underground cavern hidden from humans, which was the reason for their legendary security and why muggles did not dig into the Gringotts caverns on accident. Every gringotts branch had a portal that led to the same underground caverns where the vaults were stored.

For RAMM there was a store front in Hogsmeade that customers walked into and ended up in the Diagon branch of RAMM. They wanted to set the same thing up for the Spain and France branches but dealing with the customs and language barriers was too big a problem to much of a hassle to deal with. Another problem that they had was keeping the spells and runes for the Portals secret. The ministry had on several occasions tried to steal the secret to creating them. Fortunately Harry and Hermione had used microdots for the runes and placed a personally created rune set on the arches that scrambled the signature of the magic preventing diagnostic spells from getting a reading on the spells used to create the portals.

(Perspective change)

Voldemort had been basically sleeping the last four years gathering strength, his unconscious influence on his host had changed him feeding more strength to Voldemort by changing his personality feeding Voldemort more negative emotions to use. This not only fed Voldemort strength but sped up the process of strengthening Voldemort. What Voldemort was not aware of was that he would soon need a new host.

Nagini had spent the last 4 years living the way snakes should, she had found a mate and had several children. She knew that she would be called back eventually but until then she would live free.

(Perspective Change)

Albus had never been as proud of a student as he was of Harry Potter his effect on the Magical world was too hard to calculate. His daycare and play center had begun to break down the barriers between the houses and thanks to his and Miss Grangers creations the first years this year were some of the best prepared that the school had ever received. Two years ago they had convinced the Wizengamot to introduce the magical world to muggle born and raised a year early and prepare them to enter Hogwarts the next year. Every child that accepted spent 5 hours every Saturday at a school that they built being taught about the culture and the history of the Wizarding world. They also used one of Miss Granger's training wands, learning how to control their magic. Albus found the design of the training wands fascinating; He truly wondered why no one ever thought of them before. It effectively taught children the secret to silent casting and how to cast spells properly, by teaching the children how to visualize what they wanted their magic to do. The great thing about the wands is it requires no magic to be used from the child's core. All that their magic was used for was making the mental connection to the wand allowing them to control the wand. When the Wand was first released He and Gellert Ollivander had bought one each and tried them. Gellert was impressed, while it would not work as a true wand, he did admit that it would work well to teach children control and wand care. He spoke to Miss Granger and worked with her to place runes requiring children of a certain age to clean the wand based on the amount of use it received. This had the benefit of getting children to clean their proper wand once they received it. Albus loved using the wand; he found it a great distraction after a long day, and a good training tool even at his age. He was able to create the maximum amount of bubbles and lights 200 each and hold them there for half an hour before the wand overheated and shutdown to cool. Albus eventually spoke to Miss granger to get a specialized wand for himself that he did not need to hold to continue using, and that had a much higher upper limit, and temperature tolerance. He laughed when he was asked if they could create a challenge in the store using his upper limit as the high score to beat but agreed. When he returned to the store a month later he saw a big sign that said

"_Can you beat Albus Dumbledore's high score?"_ It then gave the number of lights and Bubbles he had achieved and the time he held it for. The prize was a bucket full of Knut's, the Knut's were the money that was needed to try out, there was a one Knut fee per try, currently there was 12 galleons worth of Knut's in the bucket. He was aware of the other booth in the center offering the same test. He was a bit upset that the two of them stole his potions professor from him. Although he did admit that the potions scores were higher than they had been in years, perhaps it was for the best. OH lemon drops, wonderful.

(Perspective change)

Severus Snape was the happiest he had been in year Potter's offer to work for him was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Firstly he no longer had to teach incompetent children, he no longer had to deal with the teenage angst that he was formerly surrounded by. And the best part was he could spend as much time as he wanted in solitude, with his potions. He discovered his new best friend in the pensieve library, being able to have a portrait search through hundreds of books for a recipe or an ingredient was a massive time saver. And he was making a huge amount of money with the potions he was able to make and patent, he found it enjoyable to be able to use Potters fame to get people to buy his potions, and the best part was he did not have to deal with the people. The only down side was the requirement the he spend one out of every fourteen day out of any potions lab, and the detox session he was required to attend every month. Supposedly it removed potion fumes from his body improving his overall health. While he did not like the requirement, he did feel better after each session. He did not believe for a moment that the requirement for the detox was out of concern for the employees; he believed that Potter just wanted to squeeze more use out of his employees, and he was fine with that as he got to squeeze more money out of Potter as well. And of course he got to spend more time with his potions, and use Grangers library. Severus unfortunately accepted an assignment to write a book on potions for Hogwarts, the center, and a book on Occlumency to be sold by RAMM, Severus was astonished to discover all the books he gained access to when Granger keyed him into the books on Occlumency in the Library. He hoped to one day gain access to some of the other books in the Library. He was looking forward to the opening of the Library the Granger and Potter were talking about opening, mostly he was curious about the books that may be available in it.

(Perspective Change)

Molly Weasley loved her job, looking after hundreds of children was a dream come true for her. She loved being called Aunt Molly by the children and loved being able to show every child love. Some of the children had never known love before and she had plenty to give to every child. Molly was also very much aware of how safe the center was from attack if a dark lord like Voldemort, she stopped saying you-know-who years ago, ever cropped up again. Arthur and Molly had adopted another five children that had been orphans during the last four years. Albus and Herself had proposed a law that required that every magical orphan in Great Brittan be identified, even those in the Muggle world, be located and placed in a real home. This was in response to what happened to Tom Riddle, all that was needed was for Albus to tell the story of Voldemort and the law was passed easily. Over thirty magical orphans we adopted within a year and the rest were adopted within the next. Every magical orphan went to the center at one point and everyone went away having been given a patented Molly Weasley hug. Molly also ended up hiring Fleur, Angela, and Katie Weasley, her daughter's in-law, as workers in the center, and although she wondered at the wisdom of this Sirius spent huge amounts of time with the children playing with them and leading them in several games, he even brought in several harmless animals from the preserve the He and Harry build years ago. She tried many time to get Ginny to work full time in the center but she was too focused on her Quidditch career, although she did come in a few times a month to help out. The kids loved to meet a real Quidditch player and that simply caused the children to fall in love with the place even more. Molly did try several times to get Ginny and Harry together but it never happened.

(Perspective change)

Emma loved her new life, she could not remember her time before her Dad adopted her, she was aware that she was adopted and that her dad was, by blood, her cousin she just did not care. Her uncles Fred and George were so cool in her mind, and her Grandpa Sirius, although he hates being called grandpa since he feels old when called that, was lots of fun and gave her the coolest presents. Uncle Remus, Aunt Tonks, and Teddy were regular visitors at home and she loved playing with her cousin Teddy. Aunt Hermione was more like her mom than an aunt. Before she knew that Aunt Hermione was related to her she wondered why she and Dad were not married. Aunt Hermione was also her favorite teacher at the center once the Day school opened up when she was six. Grandpa Sirius opened up a school at the center to teach reading, writing, math, and history to help get kids ready for Hogwarts. Emma did remember the time she got a big head because her dad was Harry Potter, once she got home that night she never forgot how much trouble she got into. Chairs never felt the same way again after that. Lastly was her Dad, Harry Potter, basically her best friend and personal Hero. She remembered one time someone tried to kidnap her, that was also the day she learned that her Anklet that she had worn for as long as she could remember, was more than a piece of jewelry. She had never seen her Dad that mad before, the person that tried to kidnap her was Hexed at least 30 times in 15 seconds she later learned. He also had to spend over a month in the Hospital getting the spells removed. Since Emma turned eight she and Harry spent one hour twice a week having a paint ball duel, and another hour practicing dodging and working on improving her count on the training wand.

(Perspective Change)

Hermione's last four years were some of the most fulfilling and the most stressful of her life. First on her list of priorities was helping Harry with Emma. Hermione considered Emma to be her daughter and she knew that she was first in line in Harry's will to care for Emma if something happened to Him. For the first year she worked with Harry and the Twins full time running RAMM and helping Harry raise Emma. However when Sirius, opened a Day school at the center she began teaching a part time class help children learn to control their magic with the training wands she designed. She still worked with the Research division in RAMM, but her main focus was now on spell creation specifically working on countering Dark Magic. Hermione had a few romantic interests over the years but nothing lasting, currently she as dating Neville Longbottom, the lead herbologist working for RAMM, and one of the leading experts on herbology in the world.

(Perspective change)

Harry's last few years were good neither Hermione nor himself had needed to use the SF system since he burned down Riddle manor and he was the co-owner of a thriving business and most importantly had a beautiful daughter. Harry spent most days when Emma was at the center with Molly and Sirius developing spell's and trying to turn the Magical world into a more fair and honest place.

Most of Harrys research focus was on learning about magical abilities and why there are even muggle-born' his theory so far was that to be added. Once harry had more evidence he planned of turning it into book form and publishing his theory.

(Perspective change no POV)

To the average magical RAMM was a gift from Merlin, the Aurors had never been better equipped to protect them, or better trained. Children were better prepared for Hogwarts, and had greater control of their magic. And most importantly their children had more friends than ever before. Also for Muggle-born' and werewolves, there was a huge influx of jobs in the magical world thanks to RAMM. Magical caring for creatures, harvesting magical plants, or enchanting magical devices were all available jobs. IT was widely known that the items available from RAMM were built by these groups, but they were now devices that were 'not able live without' so no one cared. It helped that a good portion of the items available from RAMM were designed by a muggle-born. The biggest boost to the muggle-born' was that Harry Potter made a statement to the Prophet, stating that he only survived the Killing Curse thanks to his mother. When this was backed up by Dumbledore it did was quickly accepted. RAMM also started offering paid summer internships for students that showed real promise at school. The students chosen were allowed to use magic during the summer, and had a good chance of getting hired by RAMM when they finished school. One student from each year would be chosen, the students would have different jobs appropriate to their age, once they chose their career path they would work with the correct division in the company. Currently RAMM had a section for children toys and educational items, an enchanting section split into personal and home defense. Home defense was a specialty of the Twins. There was a division for potions R/D and brewing, as well as spell crafting. Once the popularity of RAMM rose even higher other companies began to offer these positions, or in some cases allow non-pureblood magicals to get the positions.

(Perspective Change)

Charles Gray was not sure what had happened to his friend, four years ago he had changed he have very little energy for the first year and he was prone to bouts of extreme violence. After that year he was exceedingly arrogant and extremely proud, however the violence was still present. Now his friend was on death row, he had gone on a killing spree and was caught now he was sentenced to death.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was finally getting around to the journal he recovered from the COS. It was written by Salazar Slytherin when he was a teen. He had read them before but never found anything truly interesting in the pages until he became interested in wand crafting. He and Hermione found several useful tips while designing the T-wands. Harry was practicing designing a new wand for himself; he did not expect to have anything near the quality of a professional wand maker he was simply looking for a challenge. Harry did speak to Ollivander for some tips, and once he was assured that Harry was not looking to become a wand crafter and was only looking for a challenge he agreed. Harry's wand would be Holly wood with a heart string from the basilisk he killed. This is where he would take hints from the journal Salazar made his wand by saturating the materials in his own magic to increase the compatibility. This made the wand harder to control but allowed the magic to be ordered, having the same effect as the runes they used for optimizing their magic, subconsciously. Harry also decided to use the fang that stabbed him in the wands handle this would be the biggest change in traditional wand design.

A problem with the method used to make Salazar's wand was the time needed to saturate the materials in the user's magic. Harry, unwilling to wait so long placed the block of Holly, Heart string, and Fang on a further modified Magic transfer Pillar (MTP). The magic was, instead of radiating off of the entire pillar was only radiating off of three points for the wood and core materials. Magic was fed into the pillar through a ring that harry wore at all times the drain was noticeable but negligible to his total power. The scans harry did showed that it should take 3 months rather than the 3 years it took Salazar.

The wand itself would be Holly when completed, with a core of Basilisk heart string. This is where the changes to the traditional methods of wand crafting was. Harry carved knife out of a separate fang and then carved several runes into the blade making it unbreakable. Then he carved the equivalent of thumbtacks out of the fang the stabbed him. He was going to make the wand itself in a traditional manner then add in his changes. The idea was that with the Runes ordering his magic for him, instead of the wand wood, he could extend the core of the wand deeper into the handle, then using the basilisk fang "thumb tacks" the magic used to cast a spell would travel right into the core through the highly conductive fang increasing the power of the spell. He was also making strands of the fang to wrap around the wand to make the wand unbreakable and to prevent disarming and anything he wanted to add later. The runes were carved onto the strands of fang using several different microdot rune clusters.

When the wand was finished he took it to Ollivander for examination. According to Ollivander the wand would work but it would be very temperamental and unstable. The design to directly connect to the wand core was sound but the amount of control needed to use the wand will be phenomenal. When Harry tested the wand the amount of magic he could channel through it was immense as he expected, however he was unable to use any spells with the wand. The way the wand worked prevented any vocalized incantations from forming in the wand and casting, he was able to use silent will focused magic due to the greater focus required to work. The key to using this wand was will and focus, The only form of magic that the wand could conduct was will based magic. The lack of focus used in verbal spell casting verses will casting was the deciding factor, However when will casting was used correctly with the new wand the spell was immensely powerful.

(Perspactive Change)

Voldemort was having a bad day he had to leave his previous host when it was executed and then he had to find a new host to possess. Thankfully one of the guards was a squib so he was able to feed off the squibs magic to gain strength. Another month of feeding off of the squib and he will be able to possess a real wizard and gain a body again. He knew what had happened now, the rest of the Horcruxes were destroyed but the piece of soul did not return to him like he designed them to, the soul and core piece passed on but due to his studies he managed to absorb small pieces of the Muggles soul when he murdered. The piece was small and it did not heal his soul completely but it stabilized him and his magic. His final goals were to possess a squib then a wizard and take small pieces of the squibs soul then devour a wizard's soul to completely stabilize his own. Unfortunately this would prevent him from ever regaining his former power and he would need a new way to become immortal. No ritual would work to increase his power to its former glory and he could not split a devoured soul. He would need to cleanse the world another way.

'Finally I am able to leave this filthy squib, as soon as I am able to control the body of a wizard I am going to come back and kill that thing.' Voldemort had left the squib when he passed the entrance to Diagon alley. After floating through the alley and into Knockturn Alley Voldemort found a young wizard, while Voldemort did not know who he was he could feel the darkness inside of the boy's body. The darkness was a literal feast to Voldemort's starved soul who wasted no time and began to start the process of possessing the boy. If he had a body to smile with Voldemort would be laughing hysterically, the body parents were death eaters and the boy was born after both parents were marked making it easier to possess the boy. It was one of his crueler ideas; the Dark Mark would affect the DE's magic and infect any children that a DE had later conforming the child to his ideals and making it easier to ensure loyalty later. The boy did not stand a chance against Voldemort's attack against his mind and he soon gave in not even knowing what was happening. Voldemort absorbed the boy's soul and fully healed his own. However the soul was not natively his and he could not preform and rituals that would affect his magic or soul. And the boys power while not weak was only average making his now power level only slightly above an average wizard. Voldemort needed to find a way to ensure his immortality he needed to move the Horcrux in Nagini into a more long term container and he needed to find his supply caches to begin the process of rebuilding his powerbase. Without his immense magical power he needed to find a way to rule without getting into a massive fight, with his current power even with all his skills he would still lose a fight against Dumbledore. So he chose to think like a Slytherin should, and decided to take over legally he would use politics to take over. But before anything else he needed to forever kill the Dark Lord Voldemort now he would be a new man with a new past and an unknown future.

Unknown to Tom, Harry, or Albus with this choice the prophecy made months before the Harrys birth was fulfilled. Due to Harry's actions Voldemort destroyed himself by devouring the soul of another tainting his own soul changing himself to something completely new. He further changed when he chose to end Voldemort forever and become a new man.

(Perspective Change)

Thomas Lihim formerly the Dark Lord Voldemort was not happy, his largest cache of supplies was gone and he could not track the Trunk and the tracking charms were all dispelled. The smaller supply caches were intact however and that enabled him to get to work. Using the bedroom he had in the Trunk he began a series of meditative exercises to allow him easier access to his magic and to strengthen his connection between his core and wand. Even after devouring the boy's soul his wand still worked for him. Also he began working on exercises to increase his endurance both magical and physical. Thomas was well aware that a strong body gave a strong mind and magic. He was able to use some minor rituals to strengthen his body since they did not affect his soul. The first ritual he used was to increase his physical endurance and to reduce the amount of sleep he needed. The last thing he did after he arrived at the trunk was to conjure an owl and get a subscription to the daily prophet. Thomas collapsed into bed after that, the strain on his new body through the possession, apparition, bypassing wards, and meditative exercises completely drained him.

The next day was spent restarting his old routine when he was training before stating his attacks on Brittan. When he woke up he ate the best breakfast he could make giving him the most energy to get through the day. Then he exercised gaining mussel, this gave the ritual more to work with giving it greater effect. While this may sound ridicules a dark lord exercising like a Muggle, it made perfect sense. A strong body means strong mind and magic, and because the ritual to increase his strength and endurance was fueled by his magic the stronger his magic was the stronger the ritual would be.

After exercising he meditated rebuilding his Occlumency and getting further in touch with his magic. The biggest difficulty with these steps was his Occlumency shield needed to be completely redesigned, completely unrecognizable from their previous design. Getting in touch with his magic was also difficult he trained himself to recognize what his magic was, a great force that was barely controlled raging beneath his skin wanting to be unleashed on his victims to torture and kill. His magic was still available wanting to kill and torture but it was weak less than a tenth of its former glory, then there was the Boys magic a core of average strength barely past maturity he needed to merge them take the training that his magic had and its gifts and merge it with the strength of the boys core. This took over a month to accomplish when he was done he had an above average magical core that that was fully stable but could be destroyed by any rituals that would strengthen it. Thomas also move the SF in Nagini into a gold cup and placed it under a Fidealus Charm he cast over a shack he found many years ago when he was a young man in his 20's. The shack was owned by an old man that he killed before staying there for a few days, the shack was perfect for hiding his Horcrux.

Thomas was not giving up regaining as much of his former strength as possible however. Using a blood ritual be bound his wand to him perfectly attuning it to his magic. After the month of waiting he performed the ritual to increase his strength. The ritual took seven steps with his current magical strength. Before October 31 1981 he could complete every component of the ritual all at once and complete 4 other rituals at the same time. The seven parts of the ritual would rebuild his body to its peak condition and change his physical appearance slightly by mixing the blood of his new body with the blood of his old body making him unrecognizable as either Tom Riddle or the boy he absorbed. Thomas spent a year relearning control and his previous skills. His spell repertoire was completely rebuilt with spells he created to allow maximum effect for as little power as possible. This is what made Voldemort so dangerous not his power or his skill, it was his mind his ability to manipulate spells and join them together on the fly during a duel that made him so dangerous. He also studied anatomy giving him knowledge on where to target his opponents to allow maximum damage with as little effort on his part. Then he incorporated this knowledge into a new dueling style to further hide his identity.

(Scene Break)

Thomas Lihim was walking down Knockturn Alley after a year of intensive training to become as powerful as his new body and magic would allow. He was here to restock his potions ingredients, buy a house elf, and then go to Diagon Alley to purchase a registered wand from Ollivander. After buying a house elf and completing the binding he went to a potions supplier and bought enough ingredients to restock his potions lab. He had his elf take the ingredients to his trunk and left the store. Then he got a test for his dueling skills, leaving the store he was attacked by a small pack of werewolves.

Thomas started his defense by animating several transfigured silver balls to circle him. Then he started casting cutting curses that were wreathed in flames to cauterize wounds preventing werewolf blood from touching him. The cutting curses were aimed at arteries on the wrists and the shoulders, Piercing spells modified to carry flames were his second spells of choice he used these to disable joints on the opponents body. Once a joint was pierced Thomas shot a silver ball into the wound locking the joint in place. This had the advantage of mildly poisoning the werewolves, since the silver is transfigured diluting the effect of the silver. Within a minute every werewolf is on the ground unconscious and disabled. Thomas levitated the Werewolves to the boundary of Diagon and Knockturn where he left them after he was disillusioned. After dropping the wolves off he went to Madam Malkin's and bought several new robes and other clothing items.

Thomas chose to rebuild his defense robe that he first made when he was just becoming Voldemort. The robe was laced with runes and charms to deflect or absorb spells and redirect physical attacks. A new element of the robe was a confundes charm to the spell makeup confusing opponents during a battle allowing him to end a duel quickly. The robe will be significantly weaker than the first one since the robe drew power from the wearer; this one drew power from him and the surrounding environment. However with his lack of knowledge on how to draw magic from the environment the Robe lost a very large amount of available magic. Thomas also wore skintight dragon hide armor underneath his robes. It shamed him to be reduced to relying on armor again but he wanted to live if he got caught in a fight. It took a week to finish the Armor and Robe.

Thomas had been receiving the daily prophet and read about the effect of RAMM on the wizarding world. While he was disgusted with their actions he was, reluctantly, impressed with their ingenuity. Not for the first time he was regretting attacking Harry Potter. Thomas knew that it would take many more years before he was ready to try to make a bit to take over the Ministry, but patience was something he learned as a wraith and being immortal he had all the time he needed. Thomas chose to wait until the last generation and Dumbledore was dead then make a new bid for power.

(A/N- The chapter is shorter than the others I know but the next story will detail Thomas Lihim's bid for power and Harry's Response. To get the name Thomas Lihim I took Riddle and decided to use the word 'Mystery' in its place. I translated 'Mystery' to Dutch and took the Dutch word and translated it to Czech then Filipino. The Meaning of the word is changed further each time for instance the Lihim directly translated into English is 'secret')

This is the End of Part one. I am going back through the story adding Dialog and adding additional detail and will repost the story.

I want to thank everyone for reading. And to clarify this is the introduction to the main story that I will be posting eventually. Please give me reviews, tell me how my story is and where I can improve.


End file.
